The present invention relates to an improved catalyst for reacting carboxylic acid compounds with epoxide compounds to make esters.
It is known to make esters, such as hydroxyalkylacrylates, by reacting an epoxide or alkylene oxide compound with a carboxylic acid compound. It is also known that anion exchange resins, such as resins that contain quaternary ammonium sites, are useful catalysts for catalyzing such a reaction. See, e.g., Wheeler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,295 (Sep. 5, 1967); and Jeffrey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,884 (Apr. 16, 1974), which are incorporated herein by reference.
The efficiency of such processes could be improved by increasing the activity of the catalyst for the reaction. Therefore, it would be desirable to find a catalyst with improved reactivity.